An absolute correlation between the production of the fetal red cell antigen It and fetal hemoglobin has been demonstrated. Using K562 cells, in-vitro assay of It and F hemoglobin showed parallel increases and decreases. Studies of patients on 5-Azacytidine showed increased production of It antigen.